bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, Conclusion!
|image = |kanji =一護VSウルキオラ、決着！ |romaji =Ichigo VS Urukiora, kecchaku! |episodenumber =272 |chapters =Chapter 352, Chapter 353, Chapter 354 |arc =The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode=Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow! |nextepisode =Fury of the Shark! Harribel Releases |japair =May 25, 2010 |engair =September 23, 2012 |opening =ChAngE |ending =Stay Beautiful }} is the two hundred and seventy-second episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Ulquiorra Cifer conclude their battle. Summary As Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai continue their battle against Rudbornn Chelute inside Las Noches, with Rudbornn creating more of his subordinates using Calaveras, Sado fires an El Directo at Rudbornn, who, using his subordinates to create a shield against the attack, claims his powers have no limit, prompting Rukia to state she never thought Rudbornn would use his own subordinates as a shield. Explaining her plan to Sado and Renji, Rukia states she will use Some no mai, Hakuren to freeze Rudbornn's soldiers, Sado will attack them, and Renji will finish Rudbornn off with Hihio Zabimaru. As they put this plan into motion, when Renji uses Hikotsu Taihō with Hihio Zabimaru against the now-vulnerable Rudbornn, Rudbornn creates more of his solders to stop the attack, causing Renji's Bankai to collapse. Stating it was an excellent effort, Rudbornn states with an infinite number of soldiers, no one can reach him. As Rudbornn prepares to finish them off, he is caught by Rukia's ice. As his body begins to freeze from the bottom up, Rukia reveals the real plan was to keep Rudbornn's attention away from herself and his weakness. As Rudbornn curses his opponents, his body is fully encased in ice before an enraged, but injured, Yammy Llargo, rising, punches Rudbornn. Renji and Sado are surprised by this outburst, with Renji asking if this is the Arrancar whom Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya warned them about. Confirming this, Sado states the Yammy before them is much larger than the one he faced in Karakura Town. Yammy proclaims he will get his revenge on Uryū Ishida, who defeated him earlier. Meanwhile, a red Cero, blasting downwards through the dome, creates a huge explosion within Las Noches. In his new Hollow form, Ichigo throws Ulquiorra, now unconscious with more than half of his body blown away from the explosion, to the ground. As Ichigo, walking towards Ulquiorra, prepares to finish him off, Uryū, grabbing his wrist, tells Ichigo to stop, for the battle is over, and attempts to convince Ichigo if he goes through with it, he will no longer be considered Human. Throwing his Zanpakutō into Uryū's stomach, Ichigo tells Orihime Inoue he will protect her as well. As Ichigo approaches Uryū, Orihime blames herself for Ichigo's transformation, having called out to him to protect her, and asks herself why she keeps relying on Ichigo, regardless of how many steps she has taken to protect herself and her friends. As Ichigo starts to charge a Cero, Ulquiorra, appearing behind him, severs one of his horns, causing the Cero to implode and shatter Ichigo's mask, returning him to Human form. Watching Ichigo fall to the ground, he notes his body is regenerating, but it is only a front, for the internal organs which were blown way will not regenerate. As Ichigo's Reiatsu flows out of his body and back in to repair the hole in his chest, a surprised Ulquiorra asks if this is High-Speed Regeneration. Waking up, Ichigo is horrified to see his Zanpakutō in Uryū's stomach. Pulling Tensa Zangetsu out of Uryū, Ulquiorra, tossing it to Ichigo, demands to finish the fight. When Ichigo questions if this and Ulquiorra's severe injuries were created by him, Ulquiorra remains silent. When Ichigo asks Ulquiorra to cut off his own arm and leg so the fight will be fair, Uryū expresses concern to Ichigo. As Ulquiorra, complying, is about to do so, his body begins to turn to ash. Realizing he is finished, Ulquiorra requests Ichigo finish him off, or else the fight will never be considered finished. When Ichigo, declining, states he did not want to win this way, Ulquiorra, woefully stating even to the very end, Ichigo never does what he wants or expects, expresses his growing interest in Humans. When Ulquiorra, reaching out, asks Orihime if she afraid of him, Orihime, stating she is not afraid, tries to grab hold of Ulquiorra's hand, but it begins to dissolve into ash before she is able to. From her gesture, he, realizing what a heart is, believes there, in his disintegrated hand, is a heart. Ulquiorra fades into the wind. Quincy Encyclopedia Uryū's father, Ryūken Ishida, is outraged as he finds out his son has been stabbed by Isshin Kurosaki's son. As Ryūken, taking it out on Isshin, demands compensation, Isshin states it is not his fault. Ryūken fires a barrage of arrows at Isshin, who, offering Ichigo for compensation when "this" is all over, begs Ryūken to stop. Ryūken continues to attack Isshin, which causes the hospital they are in to explode. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rudbornn Chelute #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Yasutora Sado #Yammy Llargo #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki #Ulquiorra Cifer #Ichigo Kurosaki Fights *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudbornn Chelute (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * * Hollow techniques: * * * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bankai: * * Resurrección used * * * Other powers * * Navigation Category:Episodes